Your Lousy Smile
by Annamii
Summary: Yuichiro got tired of Shinoa's constent teasing and that annoying smile on her face. Pushed to far, he finally wipes that smirk off of her face. One shot, rated M for reasons.


"Who's laughing now?" Yuichiro whispered into her ear as she strained the keep her breathing in check. She turned towards him, flashing a shaky smile.

"Ahahah~ Yuu-san, you're more experienced than I thought," she laughed. Yuichiro locked her wrists tightly on the sides of her head. He frowned but quickly replaced it with a mischievous smirk, making Shinoa flush slightly. His knee found its way between the petite girl's legs and he jerked upward, into her core. Yuchiro watched victoriously as the ever annoying smile placed on her face faded into one of strained pleasure.

"...Ah..."

30 minutes earlier

Shinoa and her companions walked back successfully from their mission which invloved dealing with minor ranked vampires. However as easy it may have sounded, the quantity of the enemy knocked them off guard and took longer than expect. No matter, they still breezed through without a problem, dispite being soaked in sweat in the end.

"Why do the boys have to go first," Mistuba grumbled to Shinoa while waiting for the next available shower stall. She shifted and tugged at her sticky uniform, annoyed with the heat.

"Because you girls take too long," Kimizuki replied, stepping towards them with a towel around his shoulder.

"Hey, that's rude!" Mitsuba glared, placing her hands on her hips in a defensive pose.

Kimizuki shrugged, "It's true."

Mitsuba huffed and grabbed her things to the available shower stall. Shinoa bounced after her friend and latched onto her arm.

"Nee~ Mitsu! How about I join you like last time?" Shinoa smiled making Mitsuba frown, pink dusting her cheeks.

"What last time? There was no last time!"

"Sure there was! Don't you remember when I washed you're back?" Shinoa pouted.

"No," Mitsuba pulled her arm out from her grasp and stormed into the shower stall embarrassed. Kimizuki raised an eyebrow but didn't commet. These things were getting to normal for his liking.

The next shower stall opened and Yoichi walked out, drying his hair.

"Uh, this showers free now," he nodded at Shinoa who smiled brightly in return. She headed in as well, picking up her change of clothes and the towel off of the bench.

Shinoa quickly washed her hair and skin throughly, wipping the sweat all away. The drops of water trickled over her body and she sighed in contentment. Being so relaxed, she almost missed Yuichiro's voice.

"Uh, guys?"

Hearing no reply he called out again. Realizing that everyone else must have already left, Shinoa replied.

"Is there something the matter Yuu-san?"

"Oh, Shinoa! It's just that I, uh, forgot my towel out there."

Shinoa chuckled and asked him about his clothes.

"I usually change outside," Yuichiro muttered making the girl snicker at his dismay.

"Well, since no one's out there, you could step out anyway. I promise I won't peek.~"

"Ha...no!"

Shinoa chuckled and her eyes skimed over the towel she grabbed when she noticed that it was not her own.

"Is your towel light blue?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It seeme like I grabbed the wrong one. Are you in the stall next to me? I'll toss it over."

"Oh, thanks," Yuichiro catched his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out and dressed himself quickly.

"Geeze, everyone left already?" He noticed and say that it was only him and Shinoa occupying the shower stalls. "They leave fast."

"Mabye it's because you take so long in the shower. I wonder what you do in there, Yuu-san?" Shinoa teased and Yuichiro turned around to face her, a twitch forming. He opened his mouth, about to retort back but his vocal chords froze when he saw Shinoa.

"D-Don't you need a towel?" Yuichiro gulped instead, his eyes focused on the damp clothes sticking to Shinoa's body on every curve. He could see each individual droplet of water sliding over her skin and he couldn't tear his eyes away. The way her shirt stuck onto her plump breasts and around ger small but curvy waist. Her shorts were loose but still stuck to her tight bottom, trailing to her front. Yuichiro blushed, blood rushing to his crotch suddenly.

"Hmm?" Shinoa glanced over at Yuichiro and followed his gaze over her body. She smiled at the blushing boy and stepped over slowly. "Why? Is there something wrong, Yuu-san~?"

Yuichiro tore his gaze off unwillingly and looked around nervously, attempting to ignore the sight of Shinoa. Soon she was only a hair's breath away and she folded her arms behind her back, making her chest stand out very evidently. She's doing this on purpose! Yuichiro swallowed nervously backing away only to be stopped by the wall.

"N-Nothings...wrong," Yuichiro stuttered.

"Ohohohoh, is that right Yuu-san?" Shinoa stepped even closer, her damp body touching his. "Oh? Whats this?" Her hand reached down.

"O-Oi!" Yuichiro flushed, cursing at Shinoa's innocent face looking up at him as well as his growing erection.

"Getting excited are we? My, my, aren't you the bold one Yuu-san?" Shinoa lauged and placed the palm of her hand against his crotch. Yuichiro widened his eyes and clamped his mouth shut to supress a groan.

"S-shut up..." He gritted out. The bold one is you, he wanted to say.

Shinoa chuckled loudly at his embarrassment and released the pressure on his crotch. She stepped away slightly with a gleeful smile plastered over her face. "Well, its okay Yuu-san. "You are a teenage boy after all.~"

Yuichiro, annoyed with whatever she's done to him, took the smaller girl by the arms and before she could react, she found her back pressed against the bench. Yuichiro hovered over her but that annoying smile was still on her face and it made his eyebrow twitch. "So what? Are you telling me you don't get those urges to? You are a teenage girl after all," Yuichiro muttered.

"Well of course," Shinoa smiled, taunting him.

"Well, let's see what happens when I do this." Yuichiro bent down towards Shinoa's cold, damp neck while getting a whiff of the shampoo scent in her hair. Lavander, of course. His own hair brushed her chin sligthly and Shinoa sucked in a breath when she felt his lips trail over her neck. He opened his mouth and started to suck, creating a heavy effect on Shinoa. Her core started to trob as much as her racing heart. When did I get turned on for him so easily, she wondered. She shivered briefly when Yuichiro's tounge grazed the tip of her ear.

"Who's lauging now?" Yuichiro whispered into her ear as she strained the keep her breathing in check. She turned towards him, flashing a shaky smile.

"Ahahah~ Yuu-san, you're more experienced than I thought," She laughed. Yuichiro locked her wrists tightly on the sides of her head. He frowned but quickly replaced it with a mischievous smirk, making Shinoa flush slightly. His knee found its way between the petite girl's legs and he jerked upward, into her core. Yuchiro watched victoriously as the ever annoying smile placed on her face faded into one of strained pleasure.

"...Ah..."

With one hand, Yuichiro grabbed Shinoa's flustered face to face his.

"Just you wait, I'm going to prevent from placing that annoying smile back on your face," Yuichiro stated. Shinoa stared back at him, surprise etched on her face and she saw the determination in his eyes. The beautiful viridian green that she loved so much, darkened with lust, burned into her soul and sent heat pooling in between her legs.

"Oh..." Shinoa managed to make out, getting lost in Yuichiro's face. Her heart speed up and her cheeks were as pink as her usual hair bow. Her chest heaved up and down as Shinoa had to bite her lip from letting another sound escape when she felt Yuichiro return to her neck. Shinoa flutteted her eyes open and closed, trying to make sense of the situation and she tried to keep a clear mind, like she did when she was toying with him. 'Guess I pushed him to far...' she laughed dryly.

Yuichiro mover his head lower until he found her collar bone. He licked his lips and attacked her light, perfect skin, making it a plump red. Feeling that Shinoa wasn't going to move anytime soon, he released het wrists and used his free hands to rome over the girl's body. He lifted his head to watch her reaction with lidded eyed as he grabbed the two mounds on her chest. Instently, Shinoa opened her mouth slightly to let a slight moan escape her. Yuichuro grinned, it was music to his ears.

"Hah? Who knew captain Shinoa could make such a cute face?" Yuichuro purred beside her, his lips grazing her cheek.

'Who knew?' Shinoa agreed silently, gasping at the attention her breasts were getting.

Yuichiro enjoyed how he had managed to stop his sarcastic captain from her never ending teasing and laughing by watching her now with her head thrown back against the bench, panting for air. He couldn't but also enjoy how soft and firm Shinoa's small breasts were. They weren't as small as he thought as they fit in his larger hands well enough. His curiosity got the best of him when Yuichiro stopped touching through Shinoa's damp shirt as he dragged his hands under it and touched her skin.

'Soft...' Yuichiro thought and raised the shirt a bit higher for him to lick at her slim belly.

"Y-Yuu-san..." Shinoa moaned, feeling the temperature of her throbbing core rise with need. Yuichiro moved up her belly to her breasts and he started to lick and bite her nipples. Shinoa gasped and arched against him, her need becoming overwhelming. Her face flushed with heat and sweat practically formed on the forehead.

"Yuu-san," She moaned again, a little urgently.

"Hmm?" She heard him mumbled back, the vibrations of his voice trembling into her skin. She took her arms and pulled Yuichiro by his dark locks, up so she could see his face and tell him her wants.

Yuichiro stared at the flushed girl under him, her shiny lips open and gasping for air, her eyes lidded and filled with desire and her lavender hair, loose and fanned around her like a lions mane. He made her like this, the sarcastic teasing captian who never showed anything other than her devilish smile was now under him, breathless and powerless against him. He felt good, he liked being in control. "

"Yuu...-san," Shinoa breathed and she shifted her legs to pull Yuichiro's knee closer to her and lifted her hips slightly, hoping he would get the message.

Instead he raised an eyebrow and moved his knee away, knowing exactly what she wanted. It was delightful to hear her whimper. The expressions she had on her face were definitely one of a kind, Yuichiro knew no one else got to saw her like this. And he was glad no one did because the effect she had on him was well, hard. He could feel his cock about to break open the thin material of his shorts. If he even shifted an inch lower, his member would be pressing against Shinoa's thigh. With all the blood rushed to his crotch, Yuichiro felt slightly light headed.

"Please, Yuu-san," Shinoa panted. If the boy on top of her was not going to do anything in the next 5 seconds, she would have to do things herself. She prepared to move her hand between her legs but Yuichiro's hands found its way there first.

"Patience Shinoa, haven't you told be that?" Yuichiro smiled, sending electrictly running into Shinoa's heart.

"Yuu-san, I'm afraid I can't wait any longer-"

"How about this than?"

"Hah...ah!" Shinoa cried. Yuichiro pressed his fingers along the slit of her entrance, seperated by the cloth of her shorts. Yuichiro continued to slide his fingers up and down her slit, feeling her heat.

"You're this wet already?" Yuichiro rubbed his fingets together, noting the sticky liquid coating Shinoa's shorts, making her panties visable. He continued rubbing, finding the bundle of nerves and he pressed on it lightly.

"Ah! Y-Yuu-s-s..a..an," Shinoa squirmed, her hips buckling uncontrollable. She watched Yuichiro with that wicked smirk of his face. He pinched and pressed her clit hard and tight. A few moments later, the pressure was to much for Shinoa and she buckled her hips wildly only to have her thighs pressed down onto the desk by Yuichiro. He crept closer, his body directly over Shinoa and he lowered his body so his cock pressed well against in between Shinoa's legs.

Shinoa gasped, "Yuu-san?"

Yuichiro looked at her with lidded eyes and thrusted his hips. He groaned, "Yeah? What is it? I know you want it."

Shinoa gasped at his trust, his hard dick pressing directly on her clit. She moaned, "Please, thrust faster."

"Was going to do it anyway," Yuichiro grunted and moved his hands to grab her hips and he grinded his length onto her hot core.

"Oh! Ah! Nng...Yuu! YUU," Shinoa cried and wrapped her arms around Yuichiro's neck. He dug into the crook of her neck while he continued to thrust and grind through the fabric. Shinoa lifted her hips to match with his slams and the friction made them quiver.

Yuichiro groaned into Shinoa's neck and he bite the flesh, sucking and licking and creating a mark. He trailed a hand to Shinoa's sensitive nub and pinched hard so that Shinoa came with a loud cry; Yuichiro came quickly after releasing a groan of his own. He collasped with a sigh onto Shinoa who was equally tired. She gazed at Yuichiro, moving hee fingers through the thick mass of hair on his head.

"Yuu-san?" Shinoa asked quietly. Yuichiro stirred slightly at the mention of his name. "I suggest we both take another shower," Shinoa flushed and added quickly, "alone."

Yuichiro rose from his position on top of his squad captain and smiled slyly at her. "Why not together?"

"Yuu-san! It's just...um, its..."

"Well why not? We both need to take one plus we could save more water," Yuichiro stood up and lifed Shinoa into his arms. He proceeded to walk towards the shower stall once again with his squad captin flailing in his hold.

"But-but...Yuu-san..." Shinoa blushed.

Yuichiro looked at her. She flushed under his stare. "I did it."

Shinoa looked at him, confused. "Did what, Yuu-san?"

Yuichiro smirked, "I managed make you wipe that lousy smile off your face for the whole time." And the expressions you did show me turned me on, Yuichiro silently added.

It took Shinoa awhile to comprehend what Yuichiro just said. "That, are you serious Yuu-san?"

"Yeah but don't worry," Yuichiro dipped his head closer to Shinoa's ear, "I'm not through yet." He carried the girl into the shower stall who protested weakly.

* * *

The next morning when their squad meet up, Mitsuba had a hard time looking at Yuichiro and Shinoa.

"Hey Mistu! What's wrong, you're all red?" Shinoa walked up to the honey-haired girl. She flushed immediately and turned around, attempting to walk away quickly.

"N-nothing. It's nothing!" Mitsuba had a hard time concentrating as whenever she saw Shinoa, her moans would emerge in her mind like a song on repeat. She could not look at her or Yuichiro for the same matter. She clamped her hands over her head and let out a depressed groan.

"Mitsuba, what up with you?" Yuichiro asked. Mitsuba stared at him, her mind replaying everything.

 _"Ahh, Yuu-San..!"_

 _"Ugh...Shinoa."_

 _"Yuu-San!"_

 _"Shinoa!"_

She shook her head widely. "Arg I can't take it anymore!" She marched up to Yuichiro, her faced bright red and grabbed his shirt. "If you wanna do it, do it somewhere else!"

She let go of his shirt and stormed off, passing Shinoa and pointed at her saying, "You too!"

The rest of the squad members watched her leave, fists swinging around her. Kimizuki and Yoichi turned to the other half of their squad, eyebrow raised.

Kimizuki sighed, "I'm not even going to ask." He headed in the direction of Mitsuba, Yoichi tagging along closely.

Behind the two males up front, Shinoa pulled Yuichiro closer to her. "She's right Yuu-san. Please pick better places to do it next time," she said in a low voice and skipped forward, a teasing smile upon her face.

"Why you little...!"

* * *

Woo my first owari no seraph fic. I love this manga and anime, I soo muchh. Might write another one, im no good at chapter stories though

Feel free to give me Any suggestions, tips, tell me all of my grammar mistakes...and yea,,.-only new update, ive fixed most of the really bad spelling mistakes, gods I was so embarassed.

well, thanks for reading, Arigato minna-san!~Annamii


End file.
